1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to papermachine clothing and in particular relates to chemically treated papermachine clothing, improved by the use of porus filaments and fibers in their construction.
Brief Description of the Prior Art
Papermachine clothing, i.e.; endless dryer fabrics, wet press felts and forming wires have heretofore been fabricated from a wide variety of natural and synthetic filaments and fibers to meet the specifications required for their use on papermaking machines. In recent years, the felts, fabrics and wires, particularly those made of synthetic polymeric resin materials, have been treated with a wide variety of chemicals to obtain particular physical characteristics. For example, he fabrics making up such papermachine clothings have been treated with resins to obtain abrasion resistance, stiffness and dimensional stability; with chemicals to achieve hydrolysis resistance and other properties. Heretofore, the value of these chemical treatments has been limited to some degree by the ability of the textile fabric of the clothing to retain the chemicals administered in the fabric treatment.
The papermaking machine clothing of the present invention is advantageous over prior art clothings in that the clothing retains desired properties of chemical treatments over extended periods of time.